


Mom,

by Gruul



Series: 30 Days of Drabbles [10]
Category: Original Work
Genre: 30 Days Of Drabble, Abuse, Dark Themed, Drabble, F/F, Gay Male Character, Homophobia, M/M, Poetry, Pride, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 09:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24468724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gruul/pseuds/Gruul
Summary: Me coming out to my mom. Based on true events.
Series: 30 Days of Drabbles [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720414
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Mom,

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Early Pride Month, for this poem, this happens to a lot of lgbtq people like myself. It happens to us because our peers, parents, guardians, family members don’t ever accept us for being ourselves. Every year I’m faced with that fact. Everyone who's gone through this has to face that fact. That we fight everyday for ourselves. I love each and everyone of you! Happy Pride!

Mom, I wanna be a boy like my brother!

_ Okay, I’ll support you no matter what!  _

Mom, I’m gay

_ No I don’t accept this, get the fuck out of my house you FREAK! Kissing girls are okay but guys kissing guys go to hell.  _

Mom, I’m transgender 

_ Your not my child anymore  _

I’m your son 

Instead of your daughter 

_ I have a daughter I gave birth to; not a boy  _

I’m a man, mom

_ You are a disgrace to our family! _

My name is George, don’t you like it? 

_ How dare you take your grandpa’s name and smear it into your image.  _

Hey mom, I’m on testerone 

_ Your a freak  _

_ Your a disgrace  _

Hey mom, I got my top surgery. 

_ You're still a girl.  _

_ Show me your genitals and if they’re passable then you're a man but you're not my child anymore.  _

_ You're a it.  _

Hey mom, 

I just wanted to tell you, 

I love you, 

Even after all these years you’ve told me, 

That I’m not your child, 

That I’m an it, 

Don’t worry, 

I found people who accepted me for me, 

There’s nothing wrong with me but with you, 

I’ll always love you. 

Though. 

_ I loved the old you not the new you.  _

_ Why did you make me choose?  _

_ I always love you as her but not as him.  _

_ That’s my final decision.  _

**Goodbye mom**


End file.
